


Will we ever have our happy ending?

by NeensOBrien



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian aveva sempre sognato di innamorarsi di un ragazzo dolce, gentile, disponibile, ma a chi voleva darla a bere? Lui era un Gallagher, non sarebbe mai stato così facile.<br/>Mickey disse quel "vaffanculo" come per cancellare tutte quelle strane cose che aveva provato, quelle cose che sentiva quando guardava Ian, quelle cose che sarebbero rimaste dentro di lui per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LOVE SUCKS SOMETIMES  
-IAN-  
Buio.  
Perchè era buio? Ian si era ripromesso di dormire per un paio d'ore quel pomeriggio e di svegliarsi in tempo per andare al lavoro, ma qualcosa gli diceva che la sveglia non aveva svolto il suo dovere. Si tirò a sedere sul letto, stropicciandosi gli occhi mentre afferrava l'orologio per vedere che ore fossero.  
Fantastico. Erano le nove di sera passate e sicuramente Yvonne non l'avrebbe perdonato tanto facilmente, soprattutto perchè da quando aveva scoperto della fuga di Kash era diventata più instabile di quanto già non fosse e aveva iniziato a prendere degli ansiolitici che, invece di calmarla, la rendevano più furiosa. Il ragazzo sbuffò alzandosi, e scese al piano di sotto per sapere per quale motivo nessuno l'avesse svegliato per la cena.  
Intorno al tavolo della cucina c'erano solamente Debbie e Carl, intenti a mettere a punto un piano per derubare il furgone del latte la mattina seguente.  
-Hey ragazzi, c'è Fiona?  
Non vedeva la sorella da nessuna parte, probabilmente era fuori per lavoro, oppure si stava divertendo da qualche parte con Steve. In ogni caso quando Debbie gli rispose che era uscita quel pomeriggio e sarebbe tornata in tarda serata, Ian capì perchè nessuno l'aveva svegliato. Aprì il frigo e si versò del succo nel bicchiere.  
-E Lip dov'è?  
Chiese, visto che nessuno gli rispondeva. Ma a quel punto Debbie gli prestò attenzione.  
-E' uscito con Karen. Credo che quella ragazza ce l'abbia completamente in pugno.  
Ian rise, non riusciva ad immaginare il fratello che si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da una ragazza, anche se praticamente parlava sempre di Karen negli ultimi tempi. Stava per tornare nella sua stanza, quando la voce di Carl lo bloccò.  
-Ah è venuto quel tipo che lavora con te, il fratello di Mandy. Dice che il tuo capo se l'è presa con lui perchè non sei andato a lavoro e che voi due ve la vedrete domani. Ma noi gli abbiamo detto che eri uscito a vendere erba alla ferrovia.  
Sentendo nominare Mickey, Ian fece una smorfia che fortunatamente nessuno vide, visto che era voltato di schiena. Ormai pensava sempre più spesso al ragazzo, decisamente più di quanto avrebbe voluto e dovuto, e la cosa di certo non era positiva. Aveva sempre sognato di innamorarsi di un ragazzo dolce, gentile, disponibile, ma a chi voleva darla a bere? Lui era un Gallagher, non sarebbe mai stato così facile.  
Ancora non voleva ammettere di provare qualcosa per Mickey, soprattutto dal momento che sembrava non provare altro che odio per Ian, e il ragazzo aveva ancora un po' di amor proprio. Certo, ormai si vedevano spesso per via del lavoro, e ogni momento libero era un'ottima occasione per scopare. Ma per Mickey era solamente una scopata, niente di più, Ian ne era certo, e la cosa per qualche strana ragione gli faceva torcere lo stomaco.  
Mentre risaliva le scale pensava già al fatto che il giorno dopo l'avrebbe visto, e che molto probabilmente gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per la sua assenza. Dormire sembrava l'unica soluzione per evitare di pensare a lui, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi il viso di Mickey gli appariva davanti, e passarono ore prima che finalmente si assopisse.

La voce squillante di Fiona interruppe il suo sonno, che finalmente si era tranquillizzato. Ian aprì gli occhi, sensibile alla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra. Aveva ritrovato la tranquillità del giorno prima, quella che aveva prima che Mickey si riaffacciasse di nuovo nei suoi pensieri, quando, poco dopo essere entrato a scuola, fu affiancato da Mandy, che iniziò subito a parlare.  
-Ti consiglio di non andare a lavoro oggi, mio fratello vuole farti il culo.  
Ian quasi si mise a ridere per il significato che poteva avere quella frase ai suoi occhi, ma poi sbuffò semplicemente.  
-Certo, così se sto a casa e Yvonne se la prende di nuovo con lui per colpa mia lo rimettono di nuovo in carcere, questa volta per omicidio.  
La ragazza sorrise alle sue parole, era una delle poche persone che conoscesse Ian a sapere della sua omosessualità, e la cosa non la turbava minimamente, soprattutto dal momento che sapeva che il rifiuto dell'amico non era stato a causa del suo basso livello di sex appeal. Chissà che cos'avrebbe pensato però, se avesse saputo che il suo migliore amico e suo fratello andavano a letto insieme, sicuramente non se lo aspettava minimamente.

La giornata passò abbastanza in fretta, tenendo conto che non aveva ascoltanto nemmeno mezza parola di quelle che avevano pronunciato gli insegnanti, troppo preso a fissare fuori dalla finestra con sguardo assente. Lungo la strada di ritorno, ebbe un dettagliato racconto dell'incontro di Lip con Karen. Il fratello sembrava frustrato dal fatto che la ragazza non mostrava quello che provava per lui e stava diventando sempre più sfuggente. Il cuore di Ian si alleggerì, almeno non era l'unico ad avere quel genere di problemi, ed era certo di poterne parlare con il fratello, ma di certo non davanti a Mandy che in quel momento camminava con loro e cercava di consolare Lip parlando della psicologia delle ragazze.  
Quando Ian entrò nel negozio venne quasi immediatamente aggredito a parole da Mickey, che se ne stava dietro al bancone con aria irritata.  
-Dove cazzo sei stato ieri?  
Ian rispose con aria indifferente.  
-In giro.  
Se Mickey avesse saputo che aveva dormito tutto il tempo mentre lui lavorava al suo posto l'avrebbe quasi sicuramente preso a botte. Invece alzò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò a Ian con un mezzo sorriso. I sorrisi di Mickey non sembravano mai sinceri, non sembrava che sorridesse per qualcosa che lo rendeva davvero felice, i suoi erano solamente sorrisi di superiorità.  
-Credo che dovrai farti perdonare, allora. Chiudiamo per un po' e andiamo in magazzino.  
Eccola di nuovo. Quella fitta al cuore che accompagnava la consapevolezza di essere solamente il suo giocattolo sessuale, di non contare nulla per lui. Ian prese il posto appena lasciato da Mickey dietro il bancone e si sedette, sfogliando una delle riviste che aveva trovato al suo fianco.  
-Non mi va.  
Non voleva alzare lo sguardo, ma non si pentì di averlo fatto quando vide lo sguardo di Mickey, un misto di stupore e delusione che per un attimo diedero a Ian l'impressione di avere un qualche potere su di lui, di poter influire, seppur minimamente, sul suo umore. Certo, era sperare troppo, ovviamente, infatti il volto di Mickey tornò una maschera imperturbabile nel giro di pochi secondi.  
-Come ti pare Gallagher, troverò qualcun altro con cui divertirmi.  
Ecco cos'era, un divertimento, un passatempo. Il termine gli sfuggiva prima ma in quel momento tutto era più chiaro, soprattutto il fatto che era stato uno stupido ad immaginare, anche solo per un secondo, che per Mickey lui significasse qualcos altro.Ian non aprì bocca se non per parlare con i clienti, e quando l'altro ragazzo si rivolgeva a lui lo ignorava. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sapere che per lui quello che facevano non era solo divertimento, non si sarebbe abbassato a tanto.  
Questa sua autoimposizione però non gli impedì di bagnare il cuscino di lacrime silenziose quella notte, pensando che forse valeva la pena di perdere la propria dignità per continuare a condividere quei momenti con Mickey, anche se per il ragazzo non erano altro che un modo per passare il tempo. Di certo per il momento avrebbe cercato di tenersi sulle sue, anche perchè era dura anche solo ammettere a se stesso di amare Mickey Milkovich.


	2. I'm not a pussy.

I'M NOT A PUSSY  
-MICKEY-  
Un'altra cazzo di giornata che iniziava di merda. Mickey venne svegliato dalle urla di sua sorella, che dal bagno sbraitava qualcosa contro uno dei suoi fratelli. Si alzò e aprì di colpo la porta della sua stanza, ritrovandosela davanti con solamente un asciugamano addosso.  
-Che cosa cazzo hai da urlare a quest'ora?  
Lo sguardo pieno d'odio che gli riservò Mandy lo fece incazzare ancora di più. Prima si permetteva di fare tutto quel casino e poi se la prendeva addirittura con lui? Ma la ragazza gli rispose quasi subito, con un tono acido.  
-A parte il fatto che sono quasi le dieci, coglione. E poi qualche stronzo ha aperto il rubinetto in cucina e io mi sono ritrovata sotto un getto di fottuta acqua fredda.  
Mickey sorrise sardonico, che cosa gliene importava a lui che fossero le dieci? Aveva diritto alle sue ore di sonno, visto che era l'unico che lavorava in quella casa. Che poi non lo pagassero perchè era un obbligo del tribunale, era un'altra faccenda. Guardò la sorella chiudersi nuovamente in bagno, sbattendo la porta, e andò in cucina sbuffando.  
-Chi è quell'idiota che ha fatto incazzare Mandy? Lo sapete che poi rompe i coglioni finchè non è soddisfatta.  
Afferrò la bottiglia di latte dalla tavola e ne buttò giù alcune sorsate. Shane e Jamie erano seduti e stavano ripulendo alcune pistole, nessuno di due alzò lo sguardo, ma Shane gli parlò con aria disinteressata.  
-Avevamo sete, l'acqua in bottiglia è finita.  
Mickey odiava il fatto che i suoi fratelli si esprimessero come dei cavernicoli, ma in fondo con un padre come il loro non si poteva pretendere granchè. Ma almeno in momenti come quello, in cui Terry era in prigione, Mickey non doveva continuamente sentirsi in colpa per quello che faceva con Ian. Certo, scopavano e basta, ma era certo che il padre non avrebbe visto di buon occhio i loro incontri. Perchè non la smettevano allora? Perchè non poteva semplicemente andare da Gallagher e dirgli "Ok, abbiamo fatto delle belle scopate, ma ora è meglio smetterla"? Questi pensieri affollavano la mente di Mickey, per quanto lui cercasse di non pensarci, di non pensare al ragazzo con i capelli rossi che lo faceva sentire finalmente se stesso.  
Ma cosa cazzo gli veniva in mente? Quelle stronzate da frocetti non facevano per lui, lui era un duro, non una femminuccia di quelle che esprimono i loro sentimenti spesso quanto la gente piscia. Oltretutto sembrava che a Ian non interessasse tanto continuare a scopare con lui, o almeno, il giorno prima gli era apparso piuttosto evidente.   
Era al negozio ad aspettare che arrivasse, pensando agli insulti che gli avrebbe rivolto visto che la proprietaria aveva fatto il culo a lui per l’assenza di Ian. Quando il ragazzo era arrivato, però, era sembrato distaccato, strano. Solitamente cercava sempre di coinvolgerlo in qualcosa di stupido e infantile, tipo un’uscita insieme, ma alla fine Mickey vinceva il confronto e si ritrovavano solamente a scopare. Quel giorno però, quella testa di cazzo gli aveva dato picche. A lui. A Mikey Milkovich. E poi aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio ad ignorarlo.  
Mickey avrebbe voluto poter far finta di niente, ma ci riuscì solo con le parole. “Come ti pare Gallagher, troverò qualcun altro con cui divertirmi.” Era tutto quello che gli era venuto in mente per non far capire quanto l’avesse spiazzato l’atteggiamento del rosso.  
In ogni caso, si sarebbe trovato davvero qualcun altro con cui scopare, di coglioni come quel Gallagher era pieno il mondo, e soprattutto la periferia. Non gliene fregava un cazzo, ecco cosa si ripeteva mentre passava il tempo prima di andare a lavoro. Aveva deciso che avrebbe ignorato Ian a sua volta, per far vedere a quella testa di cazzo che avrebbe benissimo potuto fare a meno di lui, in ogni caso non è che parlassero molto.  
Entrando in negozio pensò di essere solo, ma poi scorse Ian che controllava la lista dell’inventario, parzialmente nascosto da uno scaffale. Il ragazzo sollevò appena lo sguardo e gli fece un cenno del capo, per poi ritornare alle sue occupazioni come se Mickey non esistesse. Ma che cazzo gli prendeva? Se non fosse stato sicuro del suo essere maschio, Mickey avrebbe pensato che Ian avesse il ciclo.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio lo sguardo del rosso non si avvicinò nemmeno a Mickey, che iniziò a formulare nella sua mente pensieri sconnessi, tipo “Non me ne frega un cazzo.”, “Quel coglione se ne pentirà prima o poi.”, “Perché cazzo sembra avercela con me?”, “Perché non mi sorride come al solito?”  
Il subconscio di Mickey cercò di bloccare quest’ultimo pensiero, ma era troppo tardi. L’aveva fatto. Aveva pensato al suo sorriso. Era un sorriso grande, aperto, sincero, che stava da dio con quegli occhi e che ti faceva sentire una sensazione di calore all’altezza del petto. No cazzo. Non poteva permettersi di pensare a qualcosa del genere, se ne vergognava da solo. Probabilmente era soltanto un pensiero casuale causato dall’astinenza da sesso, quindi doveva rimediare.  
Non gli importava che cos’avesse Ian, avrebbero scopato quel giorno, poco ma sicuro. A fine turno andò da lui e si appoggiò al bancone con un mezzo sorriso sul volto.  
-Ti va di andare al campo stasera? Sai, quello dove abbiamo scopato quando sono uscito di prigione.  
Ian, con stupore di Mickey, afferrò la sua giacca e si avviò alla porta mentre rispondeva.  
-Ho da fare.  
Era stata una risposta secca, non era da lui fare così, e Mickey si sentiva come se lo stesse prendendo per il culo. Afferrò il braccio del ragazzo prima che aprisse la porta.  
-Si può sapere che cazzo hai? Non hai mai rifiutato una scopata, mi pare.  
Mickey era irritato, nessuno poteva permettersi di trattarlo in quella maniera, di dirgli di no. Nessuno si era mai permesso. Guardò Ian alzare le spalle.  
-C’è sempre una prima volta.  
Il giovane Gallagher se ne andò, lasciando Mickey confuso, ma soprattutto incazzato. Sbattè con forza il pugno contro il bancone, imprecando poi per il dolore e nel vedere che le sue nocche sanguinavano copiosamente.  
L’umiliazione sembrava sommergerlo, ma non c’era solo quello. Gli sembrava di sentire come qualcosa nello stomaco, un fastidio, un..dolore.   
-Vaffanculo.  
Disse quest’ultima parola mentre sbatteva la porta del negozio alle sue spalle, come per cancellare tutte quelle strane cose che aveva provato, quelle cose che sentiva quando guardava Ian, quelle cose che sarebbero rimaste dentro di lui per sempre.


	3. Trust your instinct.

TRUST YOUR INSTINCT  
-IAN-  
Era ormai passata un’intera settimana da quando aveva parlato l’ultima volta con Mickey. Sette giorni in cui avrebbe voluto rivolgergli la parola un’infinità di volte, ma appena apriva la bocca per fare una battuta o semplicemente per salutarlo, qualcosa dentro di lui gli urlava di bloccarsi.  
Istinto di autoconservazione, ecco cos’era. Una specie di interruttore dentro la sua testa che gli diceva “Non farlo, non umiliarti ancora, non ti merita.”. Che Mickey non lo meritasse era tutto da vedere, in fondo anche Ian non era uno stinco di santo, ma per lo meno non aveva tatuato “vaffanculo” sulle dita. Tatuaggio piuttosto bello, in effetti, anche se non quanto quello che aveva sulla natica sinista..  
Decisamente pensare a Mickey senza pantaloni non era una buona idea. Ian se ne stava seduto sotto la ferrovia, sentendo ogni tanto un treno sferragliare sopra la sua testa, aspettando solamente che gli arrivasse come un’illuminazione che lo aiutasse ad uscire da quella situazione.   
-Perché è tutto così fottutamente difficile?  
Sussurrò, ma non gli arrivò nessuna risposta, se non il lontano tramestio dei ragazzini che giocavano a pallone. Aveva saltato scuola quel giorno, ma ormai anche se ci fosse andato sarebbe passata da un pezzo l’ora in cui essere a casa. Ma tanto a chi importava? Fiona ormai era via la maggior parte del tempo, Lip cercava senza successo di capire cosa passasse per la testa di Karen, quindi aveva sempre la mente altrove, e Debbie e Carl si occupavano di Liam. Qual era il suo posto?  
All’ennesimo treno che passava sopra di lui, Ian quasi sperò che le rotaie cedessero e che finalmente lui potesse smettere di pensare. Era tutto quello che voleva. Smettere di pensare al fatto che aveva poche possibilità di entrare nell’esercito, che non aveva un soldo, che suo padre era un alcolista, che non aveva qualcuno che lo amasse all’infuori dei suoi fratelli, e forse di Mandy. Ma negli ultimi giorni aveva avuto la sensazione che l’amica stesse con lui soprattutto per la compagnia di Lip che per la sua, anche se forse era solo un’impressione causata dalla sua paranoia.  
Eppure smettere di pensare sarebbe stato così semplice, bastava arrampicarsi sul ponte e buttarsi sotto un treno, solo un passo..  
Fu a quel punto, quando si era quasi convinto, che sentì la sua voce. Era impossibile confonderla, un po’ per il timbro deciso e un po’ per tutti quei “cazzo” che metteva nelle frasi. Sembrava che parlasse da solo, ma quando finalmente entrò nella visuale di Ian il ragazzo capì che era al telefono, probabilmente con qualcuno che gli doveva dei soldi, vista l’ampia gamma di parole che stava tirando fuori.  
Quando si accorse della presenza di Ian, ancora seduto appoggiato al pilastro, Mickey riservò un altro paio di insulti alla persona con cui stava parlando e riagganciò.  
-Da quanto tempo Gallagher.  
Si erano visti il giorno prima a lavoro, ma magari Mickey intendeva “da quanto tempo non ti vedo fuori dal negozio” oppure “da quanto tempo non parliamo”. Ian era propenso ad escludere la seconda, che cosa importava a quel Milkovich se non parlavano?  
-Già, ciao Mickey.  
Ecco, era successo. Non era riuscito a bloccare in tempo la sua lingua e le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca senza che lui potesse impedirlo. Mickey sembrò quasi sorpreso di sentire la sua voce, e non a torto, ma non si scompose e si accese una sigaretta.  
-Ti stai facendo una sega, tutto solo qui sotto?  
Chiese il ragazzo ridacchiando, e Ian non potè fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo sorridendo. Gli mancava avere quella sorta di complicità con Mickey, e non era più certo che valesse la pena rinunciare completamente a lui solo perché non gli diceva parole dolci. Era un Milkovich, che cosa si aspettava?  
-No, niente seghe. Stavo solo pensando.  
-A cosa?  
Come se gliene importasse qualcosa. Ian non rispose, si limitò a sollevare le spalle, e Mickey dimostrò che effettivamente non gli aveva fatto quella domanda per sapere davvero a cosa pensava.  
-Come ti pare, io vado. Angie mi sta aspettando.  
Eccole di nuovo, le lance che gli trafiggevano il petto. Non stavano parlando da nemmeno dieci minuti e Ian stava già male per qualcosa che Mickey aveva detto. Come poteva non accorgersi che a lui importava qualcosa del loro rapporto? Che per Ian non erano solamente scopate? Che avrebbe voluto che ci fosse anche un “dopo”, e non che tutto finisse con l’atto sessuale.  
Ma a chi cercava di darla a bere? A Mickey non importava assolutamente nulla di lui, e lo dimostrava il fatto che si stava allontanando, agitando pigramente una mano in segno di saluto. Se in quella settimana Ian aveva cercato con tutte le forze di reprimere l’istinto che gli intimava di parlare con Mickey, in quel momento non ci provò nemmeno, e lo assecondò.   
Afferrò la lattina di birra che aveva finito qualche ora prima da terra, si alzò e la scagliò con violenza contro la nuca del ragazzo che si allontanava. Probabilmente con il senno di poi si sarebbe fermato, non era una buona idea iniziare una rissa con Mickey, ma in quel momento era talmente tanta la rabbia che provava contro quel ragazzo, contro la sua insensibilità, che sentiva di doverla sfogare in qualche modo.  
-Che cazzo ti prende testa di minchia?  
Mickey lo guardava incredulo e, comprensibilmente, arrabbiato. Si avvicinò a Ian e lo sbattè con violenza contro il pilastro, sollevando un pugno.  
-Colpiscimi! Sai che mi importa!  
A Ian davvero non importava, tanto il dolore si sarebbe semplicemente sommato a quello che provava già.  
-Voglio sapere perché cazzo l’hai fatto.  
Mickey sembrava esitare, e forse questa volta gli importava davvero della risposta che gli avrebbe dato Ian, anche se lo avrebbe pestato ugualmente dopo. Tanto valeva che fosse sincero, che cos’aveva da perdere ormai.  
-Puoi anche colpirmi e poi andarti a scopare Angie, non ci hai messo un granchè a trovare un rimpiazzo vedo.  
Sul volto di Mickey si dipinse quello che poteva sembrare come un sorrisetto ironico, ma si vedeva che la sua irritazione stava aumentando, anziché placarsi.  
-E’ di questo che si tratta? Sei geloso Gallagher?  
Il suo totale menefreghismo era davvero troppo. Ian non pretendeva chissà che, ma almeno che cercasse minimamente di comprendere come si sentisse in quel momento. Spinse via Mickey violentemente, e per la sorpresa il ragazzo lasciò la presa. Ian non voleva più stare male per lui, non poteva permetterselo, non gli avrebbe nemmeno più rivolto la parola, e fanculo all’istinto che gli diceva di farlo.   
Ma non poteva lasciare che finisse tutto quanto senza fare quello a cui pensava dalla prima volta che aveva visto Mickey sotto una luce diversa, quella volta nella sua stanza. Avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzo, lasciandole per pochi secondi, pochi secondi sufficienti a far capire a Ian che ne era valsa la pena. Dopo di che girò le spalle a Mickey e si allontanò, diretto a casa.  
-Divertiti con la tua puttanella.  
Quelle parole urlate in preda all’euforia del momento lo fecero sentire grande, potente, invincibile. La sua soddisfazione personale era tale che Ian non si rese nemmeno conto che Mickey, che ora se ne stava fermo impalato in mezzo alla strada, non si era minimamente sottratto al bacio.


	4. Hope(less).

HOPE(LESS)  
-MICKEY-  
Non ci era andato, da Angie.   
Strano, solitamente Mickey non era uno che rifiutava una scopata, ma in quel momento il solo pensare alla ragazza gli faceva salire la bile. E il motivo era una di quelle cose che non poteva permettersi di pensare, una di quelle cose che la sua mente reprimeva automaticamente, come se fossero causate da un potente allucinogeno, sempre che esistesse un allucinogeno con i capelli rossi.   
Lo irritava terribilmente pensare che lui non voleva scopare con Angie, non voleva scopare con una qualsiasi puttanella, maschio o femmina che fosse. Lui voleva scopare con Ian. Odiava pensare una cosa del genere, gli sembrava di tradire se stesso, la sua natura, ma cosa ci poteva fare se la sua cazzo di faccia gli spuntava sempre nella mente? Non era di certo colpa sua e dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto poterne farne a meno.   
Ma di certo quella testa di cazzo non aiutava. Che cazzo gli era venuto in mente di baciarlo? Senza un motivo apparente, prima Mickey stava decisamente conducendo il gioco e poi, dopo aver fatto quella battuta sulla gelosia, pel di carota si era come trasformato e aveva tirato fuori le palle. Non che non l’avesse già fatto parecchie volte davanti a Mickey, ma in quel senso non era mai successo. E Mickey non se n’era nemmeno accorto all’inizio, perché stupidamente dentro di se era come…felice del fatto che Ian fosse geloso.  
Certo, questo fino a quando quel piccolo bastardo non lo aveva baciato. Mickey non se lo aspettava minimamente, chi poteva immaginarsi che Ian avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere? Era forse un modo per farlo innervosire? Per spingerlo a reagire? A ricambiare, magari?   
Non ci fu il tempo per fare nessuna di queste cose però, perché il contatto tra le labbra dei due ragazzi durò solamente per pochi secondi. Ovviamente era quello che si ripeteva Mickey dentro di se, perché se avesse voluto ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo per staccarsi da Gallagher e tirargli un pugno sul naso, ma lui non l’aveva fatto. Non aveva nemmeno ricambiato, certo, ma era come rimasto inerme, impotente davanti al ragazzo che ormai pensava di conoscere. Mickey si diceva inoltre che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa con chiunque lo avesse baciato così a sorpresa, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Sicuramente se Angie l’avesse baciato si sarebbe immediatamente ritratto schifato da quel contatto.  
Con Ian non era successo, però. Ma che cazzo, come si permetteva di incasinargli la mente in quel modo? C’erano voluti anni, tutta la vita per costruire il Mickey che tutti conoscevano e temevano, ma in quel momento era lo stesso Mickey a non riconoscersi. Quello che sentiva dentro di se era come un concentrato di sensazioni a lui del tutto estranee: ansia, preoccupazione, nervosismo.  
Non poteva andare avanti così, doveva riprendere in mano la sua vita, fare qualcosa per tornare quello di prima, quello che era prima di conoscere Ian, o almeno prima di iniziare a scoparci. Era un altro grande problema, quello. Da quando avevano smesso di scopare ogni dannata volta che Mickey si faceva una sega non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quella testa di cazzo con i capelli rossi. Le soluzioni quindi erano due: smettere completamente di vederlo, ma era impossibile visto che era costretto a lavorare in quello schifo di negozio, oppure tornare a scoparci. L’ultima opzione lo spaventava, e Mickey odiava anche solo l’idea di sentirsi spaventato, figurarsi per un motivo simile.  
Non voleva legarsi ulteriormente a Ian, non voleva che la sua situazione peggiorasse , insomma aveva già permesso che conducesse il gioco baciandolo, quanto ancora doveva scendere in basso prima di riprendersi? In ogni caso poteva sempre far finta che non fosse successo nulla, presentarsi semplicemente a lavoro il giorno dopo e salutarlo con un cenno del capo, come faceva da giorni, ma a quel punto non avrebbe risolto nulla e la sua testa sarebbe stata incasinata come prima.  
Un esame di coscienza non gli avrebbe fatto male, in effetti, per quanto Mickey odiasse quelle stronzate. Sicuramente, per quanto volesse negarlo, almeno un po’ gli importava di quell’irritante ragazzo che lo aveva baciato. Un’altra cosa che nella sua mente appariva ovvia era che avrebbe voluto che quel bacio fosse durato di più, ma di certo era un segreto che avrebbe portato nella tomba, non era certo una femminuccia.  
Gli dava terribilmente fastidio ammetterlo, ma avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione, e non si sentiva pronto a rinunciare a Ian. Porca puttana, avrebbe preso a pugni quella testa di cazzo per punirlo per come lo aveva incasinato.  
Ma dentro di lui Mickey provava un certo senso di soddisfazione per aver preso quella decisione, per essere diventato più forte in un certo senso. Avrebbe parlato a Ian quel giorno, sempre se si fosse presentato a lavoro visto che il giorno prima l’aveva mollato nuovamente a badare a tutto da solo. Non avrebbe tirato fuori sentimenti e cazzate varie, ma almeno avrebbe potuto fare uno sforzo e dire a Ian che gli mancava scopare con lui. Di certo il rosso non poteva aspettarsi di più da lui.  
Stava per attraversare la strada, il negozio aveva ancora la serranda abbassata, quindi gli sarebbe toccato di usare il suo mazzo di chiavi, quando vide Ian che sbucava dalla via accanto alla vetrina. Odiava, tra tutte le cose, il sorriso che gli si disegnava a volte sulle labbra quando guardava Ian, ma quella volta non si presentò. Forse perché Mickey temeva che qualcuno lo notasse, forse perché ce l’aveva ancora con il Gallagher, o forse perché Ian non era solo.   
Camminava accanto ad un ragazzo piuttosto alto e ben piazzato, con folti capelli neri, e sembrava si divertissero un mondo visto quanto ridevano. Mickey non riusciva a capire cosa si stavano dicendo, ma non potè non capire cosa stava succedendo quando il moro si abbassò e baciò dolcemente Ian.   
In quel momento tutti i buoni propositi che si era prefisso andarono in frantumi, quel Gallagher non si meritava un cazzo, in tutti i sensi. Ma con la sua rabbia Mickey voleva attenuare almeno leggermente quella specie di fitta che aveva appena provato. Indossò la sua migliore maschera di indifferenza e attraversò la strada, ritrovandosi accanto a Ian che sollevava la serranda.  
-Chi cazzo era quel frocetto? Ti sei fatto un amico?  
Mickey sperava davvero che non si notasse la sua delusione, ma in fondo per cos’avrebbe dovuto essere deluso? Sperava forse di essere l’unico che Ian baciava? Che cosa sperava?  
-Non è mio amico, stiamo più o meno insieme.  
Quelle parole, dette come se gli fossero state buttate in faccia, spezzarono qualcosa dentro Mickey, anche se dall’esterno non sarebbe trapelato nulla, se l’era ripromesso.   
Ecco, ora sicuramente non sperava più nulla.


	5. Maybe you care.

MAYBE YOU CARE  
-IAN-  
Forse non era stata una buona idea accettare di andare a casa di quel ragazzo, un po’ di sere prima, ma quando il giorno dopo aveva detto a Mickey che stavano più o meno insieme, si era sentito come se avesse smosso almeno minimamente la sua corazza imperturbabile. Era una bugia, ovviamente, Ian lo aveva conosciuto in un locale gay e dalla mattina dopo il ragazzo gli si era appiccicato addosso, ma parlando con Mickey era più conveniente dire che stessero insieme.  
Il bello era che per le prime ore non si era nemmeno ricordato il suo nome, ma poi lo aveva ammesso e Brian –si, era così che si chiamava- glielo aveva ripetuto ridendo. Era simpatico, Ian si trovava bene in sua compagnia e un paio di giorni dopo si erano messi insieme. Ma il ragazzo non si sentiva felice come avrebbe dovuto, come sarebbe stato se solamente al suo fianco ci fosse stata un’altra persona. Una persona che però doveva assolutamente dimenticare, e non tanto perché fosse impegnato con Brian, ma perché, detto in parole povere, a Mickey non fregava un cazzo di lui. Non aveva accennato minimamente al bacio che Ian gli aveva dato, ma forse era meglio così perché l’unica cosa che Ian voleva era che Mickey glielo restituisse, ma sapeva bene che non sarebbe successo.  
Così ora era lì, a quattro giorni di distanza da quando Mickey gli aveva parlato con il suo solito tono irriverente per l’ultima volta, quando lo aveva visto con Brian, e stava ascoltando Lip parlare per l’ennesima volta di Karen.  
-…e alla fine le ho detto basta, non ne potevo più. Quella ragazza mi trattava davvero di merda, ma evidentemente mi piacevano troppo le sue tette e non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di allontanarla. Ian rise, ma sapeva che Lip non si sentiva bene come sembrava dal suo tono di voce, perché doveva provare le stesse cose che aveva provato lui quando si era allontanato da Mickey.  
-Ho baciato Mickey, sai? Poco meno di una settimana fa.  
Buttò lì il fatto come se avesse appena detto che quella mattina aveva fatto un test di matematica. Non c’era bisogno che alzasse lo sguardo per conoscere l’espressione di Lip, piena di incredulità e anche di rabbia perché Ian non gliene aveva parlato prima. Ma rispose quasi subito al fratello, evidentemente era troppo curioso di conoscere lo svolgimento dei fatti.  
-Cosa stavate facendo prima? E dopo lui che ha fatto? Ha ricambiato? Ti ha tirato un pugno?  
-Stavamo litigando. Cioè, io stavo litigando, lui mi prendeva per il culo, perché per litigare deve importartene qualcosa. Comunque, l’ho baciato, è durato pochi secondi e poi me ne sono andato.  
La risata di Lip era contagiosa e indusse anche Ian a sorridere, per quanto il modo in cui erano andate le cose da quel momento in poi non fosse poi tanto piacevole.  
-Strano che non ti abbia spaccato la faccia, ma questo vuol dire che gli importa, no?  
Ian scosse leggermente la testa, certo, ci aveva pensato anche lui, ma dopo alcune riflessioni gli era parso evidente che non era così.  
-No, l’ho solo sorpreso. Sicuramente se non me ne fossi andato subito ora sarei all’ospedale con dieci punti di sutura in faccia.  
Lip non ebbe il tempo di rispondere perché la porta della stanza si aprì e Mandy entrò, capendo quasi subito di essere capitata nel mezzo di una conversazione privata.  
-Scusate, vi disturbo? Carl mi ha detto che potevo salire..  
Lo sguardo della ragazza indugiò su Lip per alcuni secondi, e poi lei si avvicinò a Ian e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto.  
-Chiacchiere tra ragazzi?  
Ian decisamente non aveva voglia di affrontare con Mandy l’argomento ho-appena-baciato-tuo-fratello-con-cui-scopo-da-un-bel-po’, quindi si alzò dal letto e afferrò la giacca.  
-Io..devo andare a lavoro, va bene se vi lascio soli?  
-Nessun problema, ci divertiremo anche senza di te.  
L’idea di divertimento di Lip fece sorridere Ian, ma in fondo Mandy era sicuramente meglio di Karen, e per quanto la conosceva si era rivelata una ragazza dolce e affidabile. Mentre usciva di casa pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se avessero iniziato ad uscire insieme, un po’ per la felicità di entrambi perché se lo meritavano, e un po’, doveva ammetterlo, perché questo avrebbe potuto avvicinarlo a Mickey.  
Perché diavolo tutti i discorsi che si faceva alla fine lo riconducevano sempre a lui? Doveva smetterla di pensare a cose anche solo lontanamente collegate a Mickey, ma almeno ora aveva Brian che, con il suo aspetto decisamente sexy e la sua dolcezza, lo avrebbe sicuramente distratto. Magari con il tempo avrebbe anche potuto provare davvero qualcosa per lui, ma anche solo il fatto che in pochi giorni si fosse interessato a Ian più di quanto Mickey avesse fatto in più di un anno la diceva lunga su quanto fosse migliore.  
Ennesimo giorno a lavoro, ennesimo giorno in cui lui e Mickey non avevano contatti. La cosa lo infastidiva, perché se Ian aveva diritto di essere arrabbiato, l’altro ragazzo non lo aveva assolutamente. L’unica cosa che aveva fatto Ian era stata rifiutare di scopare con lui, e quindi? C’erano altre persone con cui scopare , non poteva tenergli il muso per quello, eppure lo stava facendo.  
Dopo poco più un paio d’ore, mentre Ian era dietro la cassa a leggere una rivista e Mickey si stava bevendo una birra seduto su delle casse d’acqua dall’altra parte del negozio, la porta si aprì e Brian entrò sorridendo.  
-Hey, ero da queste parti e ho deciso di venire a salutarti prima di tornare a casa.  
Il suo tono emanava dolcezza, ma non era per niente nauseante, e Ian adorava quel suo timbro di voce che ti faceva sentire al sicuro. Ancora non aveva capito che lavoro faceva, sapeva solamente che aveva vent’anni e che adorava i gruppi rock, ma per il momento a Ian bastava. Brian si sporse sul bancone e poggiò dolcemente le labbra su quelle di Ian, che dentro di se riportava anche quel gesto a Mickey, che molto probabilmente li stava guardando. Era come se gli stesse dicendo “Guarda che cosa ti sei perso”, anche se in effetti a Mickey non sarebbe importato un granchè.  
Brian si staccò con un sorriso, che Ian quasi non notò perché Mickey si era alzato e stava venendo verso di loro.  
-Il mio turno è finito, me ne vado.  
Se ne stava appunto andando, quando Brian parlò rivolgendosi a Ian, ma chiaramente con un tono abbastanza alto da farsi sentire anche da Mickey che era andato a prendere la giacca.  
-Questo tipo è quello che ti facevi prima? Hai fatto proprio un salto di qualità Ian.  
Ian avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e dirgli di tacere, perché se c’era una cosa che poteva procurarti facilmente un naso rotto era provocare Mickey. Infatti il ragazzo si avvicinò a Brian quasi incredulo per quello che aveva appena sentito.  
-Scusami? Come potrebbe essere una checca come te essere meglio di me?  
-Beh innanzitutto sono esteticamente migliore. E poi ho capito che hai un carattere di merda dopo averti sentito dire poche parole, non mi riesce difficile immaginare che Ian si sia stancato di…fare qualsiasi cosa con una persona così.  
Da dietro il bancone, Ian si era alzato in piedi e osservava la scena teso. Non avrebbe dovuto raccontare a Brian di Mickey, ma era successo la sera in cui si erano conosciuti e lui era piuttosto ubriaco. In ogni caso il cervello gli diceva di prendere il ragazzo e di portarlo via, ma un’altra parte di se voleva vedere come avrebbe reagito Mickey, perché per il momento aveva gonfiato il petto e il suo viso si trovava a meno di una decina di centimetri da quello di Brian.  
-Non parlare di cose di cui non sai un cazzo.  
-Ne so abbastanza per poter dire che non meriti un ragazzo come Ian. E ti sarei grato se gli stessi alla larga, lui è mio ora.  
Quest’ultima frase provocò una strana reazione in Mickey, che…sorrise.   
Pochi secondi prima che il suo pugno si abbattesse sulla faccia di Brian facendolo cadere a terra, con le mani che cercavano di fermare l’emorragia del naso. Mickey afferrò Brian per il colletto, sollevandolo leggermente da terra.  
-Ian è mio, hai capito testa di cazzo?  
Dopo di che Mickey lasciò Brian a terra e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
Ian rimase impietrito, non pensava nemmeno di andare ad aiutare Brian per quanto era sconvolto. Forse dopotutto a Mickey Milkovich importava di qualcosa.


	6. Don't.

DON'T  
-MICKEY-  
Da quando Mickey aveva tirato un pugno a quell’idiota al negozio sentiva dentro di se un senso di realizzazione e soddisfazione. Ma, d’altra parte, avrebbe potuto evitare di dire che Ian era suo, che cazzo gli era preso? Non voleva che Gallagher si aspettasse qualcosa da lui, sapeva di non potergli dare niente di quello che avrebbe potuto volere. Non voleva essere di nuovo una delusione per qualcuno.  
Ma probabilmente in quel momento Ian stava ancora medicando il naso del suo ragazzo, senza pensare alle parole che aveva pronunciato Mickey, e la cosa non entusiasmava il ragazzo. Non voleva che quella testa rossa perdesse tempo con un idiota, voleva che le cose tornassero come prima, quando potevano scopare in ogni momento e tutto andava bene. Almeno, per Mickey le cose andavano bene, ma forse non bastava più a rendere felice Ian.   
Odiava ammetterlo ma un po’ gli importava della felicità di Ian, e questo faceva incazzare Mickey perché solitamente l’unica cosa che contava era la sua di felicità, e gli altri potevano andare a farsi fottere. E in quel momento aveva quasi paura –paura lui? Ma cosa gli prendeva?- di affrontare Ian e dover fare i conti con quello che aveva detto due giorni prima. Per fortuna era domenica e non doveva andare a lavoro, quindi se ne stava sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto e a pensare a come tirarsi fuori da quella situazione.  
Un deciso bussare alla porta disturbò il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
-Che qualcuno vada ad aprire, porca puttana!  
Ma evidentemente non c’era nessuno in casa, perché il bussare non cessò e costrinse Mickey ad alzarsi imprecando per andare ad aprire. Aprendo la porta sentì come un sussulto dentro di se, perché vide Ian davanti a se, con un mezzo sorriso sul volto. Dio, quanto gli piaceva quel sorriso.  
-Hey Mickey, possiamo parlare?  
Mickey fece un cenno e si spostò per farlo entrare, la sua presenza lo rendeva nervoso e felice allo stesso tempo. Andarono in camera di Mickey e lui si sedette sul letto, mentre Ian prese posto sulla sedia davanti a lui.  
-Allora? Cosa c’è?  
-Volevo solo…non lo so in realtà. Volevo parlare di quello che è successo l’altro giorno in negozio.  
Mickey fece una mezza risata.  
-Intendi quando ho tirato un pugno al tuo ragazzo? Già, avrei dovuto mandargli un bigliettino di scuse magari. Sei venuto per questo?  
Ian alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se si aspettasse una risposta del genere, forse aveva imparato a conoscere Mickey dopo tutto quel tempo, ma non si arrese e continuò il suo discorso.  
-No, intendo più che altro quando hai detto che sono tuo.  
Mickey alzò le spalle per prendere tempo mentre pensava ad una risposta che non lo umiliasse o facesse apparire debole. Non avrebbe potuto mentire del tutto, non dici una cosa del genere tanto per, ma se avesse potuto limitare i danni non sarebbe stato male. Certo, avrebbe comunque dovuto mostrare una parte di se un po’ più debole, quella parte a cui importava di qualcosa o qualcuno, ma qualcosa gli diceva che Ian non era il tipo da sfotterlo per una debolezza o di vantarsene. Ma questo l’avrebbe fatto solo se non aveva scelta, magari Ian gli avrebbe permesso di far finta di niente.  
-L’ho detto solo perché ero incazzato con quell’idiota, non valeva niente.  
Vide gli occhi di Ian spegnersi leggermente, come se fino a quel momento avesse avuto una speranza che si era appena estinta. Che stupido, ancora sperava in Mickey? Il ragazzo si alzò dalla sedia con un sorriso triste e si avviò alla porta.  
-Okay, grazie per il chiarimento. Ci vediamo domani a lavoro.  
Mickey si morse il labbro, ovviamente non sarebbe bastata quella risposta, doveva saperlo.  
-Fermati…  
Ian si girò incuriosito.  
-Cosa c’è?  
-In realtà l’ho detto perché non voglio che scopi qualcun altro.   
Mickey tenne lo sguardo abbassato, così non potè vedere il sorriso che si allargò sul volto di Ian, un sorriso che avrebbe sicuramente adorato, tanto era luminoso, ma che fece sparire quasi subito per mantenere una parvenza di distacco.  
-E perché io non posso scopare con altri e tu si? Non mi sembra che ci sia molta parità in questa cosa.  
Ian si sedette nuovamente di fronte a Mickey, che aveva alzato lo sguardo e ora aveva un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
-Non ho scopato con Angie, tanto per la cronaca.  
-Beh sinceramente io non scoperei con Angie nemmeno se fossi in astinenza e mi piacessero le donne.  
La battuta di Ian costrinse Mickey a trattenere una risata.  
-Non è così male in fondo. Comunque non farlo e basta, non scopare con quel tizio.  
Ian sbuffò.  
-Brian e io stiamo insieme, non è che posso andare lì e dirgli “hey, basta scopare, me l’ha detto Mickey.”.  
Mickey non l’avrebbe detto, si era esposto anche troppo fino a quel momento, ma gli dava fastidio anche solo pensare che si baciassero. Ian non poteva andarsene in giro a baciare qualcuno che non fosse lui, non era giusto.   
-Mollalo.  
Ian sollevò un sopracciglio.  
-Perché dovrei? Per tornare alla situazione di prima in cui tu mi usavi come rimpiazzo quando non avevi altri da scopare?  
Non era mai stato un rimpiazzo, Mickey lo sapeva. Erano gli altri ad esserlo, quando Ian non c’era e Mickey voleva convincersi che fosse uguale a chiunque altro, che non facesse differenza.  
-Non scoperò più con nessuno, solo con te.  
Era una grande concessione da parte sua, lo sapeva bene. E lo sapeva anche Ian, che aveva uno sguardo vittorioso e soddisfatto. Mickey avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ci pensava spesso da quando era successo, ma sapeva che non avrebbe fatto la prima mossa, non quel giorno almeno.  
-Va bene allora.   
Tre parole che sancirono il loro accordo. Si poteva pensare che fossero tornati alla situazione di prima, ma in realtà c’era molto di più, e lo sapevano entrambi. Era stato come un patto per dirsi che non c’era e non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro, solo loro due.   
E Mickey era felice, finalmente, dopo settimane, perché per qualsiasi motivo –scopare o semplicemente tornare a parlarsi come una volta-, stare con Ian era quello che gli serviva per stare bene.


	7. Shall we try?

SHALL WE TRY?  
-IAN-  
Alla fine aveva ottenuto qualcosa.  
Certo, non era stato un “Ti amo, ti prego sii il mio ragazzo”, ma hey, si trattava pur sempre di Mickey Milkovich, quindi anche solo il loro patto di non scopare con nessun altro era una grande conquista. Ian si sentiva una brutta persona mentre andava sorridendo verso la casa di Brian per dirgli che era finita, in fondo quel ragazzo si era beccato un pugno in faccia solo per difendere il fatto che Ian meritasse qualcuno che lo trattasse bene.  
Ma lo meritava davvero? Insomma, Brian lo trattava decisamente bene, lo metteva sempre al primo posto nonostante stessero insieme solo da una settimana, eppure Ian stava andando a lasciarlo solo per poter tornare a scopare con un ragazzo che non lo considerava quasi. Questo la diceva lunga su quello che Ian meritava o meno.  
Che poi alla fine gli ultimi avvenimenti avevano riacceso in lui la speranza, forse a Mickey importava qualcosa di lui, altrimenti non si sarebbe preoccupato di chi si scopava e sicuramente non avrebbe rinunciato lui stesso a scoparsi altri. Valeva la pena provare a scavare ancora più a fondo per capire sul serio che cosa pensasse e provasse Mickey, anche se Ian credeva che non lo sapesse con certezza nemmeno il diretto interessato.  
Perso nel filo dei suoi pensieri, Ian non si era accorto di essere arrivato all'appartamento di Brian. Prese un respiro e si tolse il sorriso dalla faccia, almeno il ragazzo non avrebbe pensato che lo stava prendendo per il culo, e bussò. Il volto di Brian si aprì in un sorriso quando vide Ian, e si spostò immediatamente per farlo entrare.  
-Ian, che sorpresa! Non ti aspettavo, scusami sono appena uscito dalla doccia.  
Va bene, Ian doveva ammettere che Brian con un semplice asciugamano addosso era uno spettacolo niente male, ma non poteva farsi distrarre, era andato lì per un motivo.  
-Mmh..Brian devo parlarti.  
Il suo tono era serio, completamente diverso da quello che usava di solito con il ragazzo, e Brian se ne accorse, infatti lo guardò confuso mentre chiudeva la porta.  
-E' successo qualcosa?  
Ian non diede peso al cenno che il ragazzo gli fece perchè si sedesse sul divano, preferiva rimanere in piedi, pronto ad andarsene in qualsiasi momento.  
-Si, in realtà. Io ho capito...ho capito che non possiamo stare insieme.  
Sapeva di avere spiazzato completamente l'altro ragazzo, lo vedeva dalla sua espressione stupefatta, come se non ci credesse.  
-Ma..perchè? E' forse per quello che è successo l'altro giorno con quel tipo al negozio? Mi dispiace, io di solito non sono così, non mi diverto a provocare le persone, ma anche senza conoscerlo lo odiavo per quello che ti aveva fatto passare.  
Aveva capito la ragione, più o meno. Certo, il litigio con Mickey di qualche giorno prima era stata la causa della sua decisione, ma non perchè lui se la fosse presa con Mickey. Anzi, l'idea di un ragazzo che “combattesse” per lui faceva sentire Ian importante, ma il punto era che anche Mickey l'aveva fatto. Mickey aveva detto che lui era suo, e di nessun altro, ne aveva sancito la proprietà. Non poteva lasciare che Brian credesse che la causa della rottura fosse il suo carattere, si meritava almeno la verità.  
-Brian, tu sei fantastico, per questo non posso mentirti. Non posso stare con te mentre provo qualcosa per un'altra persona. Mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione prenderti in giro, volevo davvero che funzionasse..  
Brian si abbandonò sul divano con uno sguardo che esprimeva rassegnazione, come se se lo aspettasse.  
-In fondo me lo sentivo. E ti ringrazio per non avermi mentito, immagino che chiunque altro l'avrebbe fatto, dicendo che era per non farmi soffrire, ma così..è meglio. Non posso competere con l'amore.  
L'amore...  
Si, Ian amava Mickey, lo sapeva. L'unica incognita dell'equazione era l'altro ragazzo, come faceva a sapere se lo amasse anche lui? Ian lasciò l'appartamento con il cuore più leggero, era andata meglio di quanto si aspettasse, ma d'altra parte tutto il resto era un'incognita. Tutto quello che voleva in quel momento era vedere Mickey, e per fortuna un'ora dopo sarebbe iniziato il suo turno al negozio. Mentre camminava si figurava come sarebbe stato vedere l'altro ragazzo, dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto il giorno prima. Chissà che cosa si sarebbero detti..chissà se Mickey l'avrebbe baciato finalmente. Da quando Ian aveva fatto quella mossa seguendo il suo istinto aveva ripensato spesso alle sue labbra su quelle di Mickey, sperando che la volta successiva durasse di più. Ma ci sarebbe stata una “prossima volta”?  
Mickey non c'era ancora quando arrivò al negozio, quindi si mise dietro al bancone ad aspettarlo, giocherellando nervosamente con una penna.  
-Piantala, non fare la femminuccia, è solo Mickey.  
Si impose. Ma non era “solo” Mickey, era Mickey. Come se lo avesse evocato, il ragazzo entrò dalla porta, sembrava di buon umore, ma forse era solo un'impressione di Ian.  
-Gallagher.  
Dopo quello che era successo il giorno prima il suo saluto si limitava ancora ad un semplice “Gallagher” accompagnato da un cenno della testa, ovvio.  
-Ciao Mickey.  
Mickey si sedette subito da parte e si mise ad esaminare il coltellino che portava sempre con se, mentre Ian sentiva crescere dentro di se il bisogno quasi disperato di sapere se al ragazzo effettivamente importava qualcosa di lui, se aveva intenzione di far andare da qualche parte la loro storia, se così si poteva chiamare. Lasciò il bancone e si avvicinò a Mickey, appoggiandosi allo scaffale.  
-Volevo chiederti una cosa..  
Mickey alzò lo sguardo su di lui confuso, quasi infastidito.  
-Ancora? Hai un sacco di domande da fare in questi giorni, Gallagher.  
-Beh ecco, ho rotto con Brian.  
Gli sembrò di vedere un velo di sollievo passare sugli occhi di Mickey, ma fu quasi impercettibile perchè scomparve quando il ragazzo gli rispose.  
-E' questo quello che saremo sempre? Due che scopano? Mickey pensi che sarebbe davvero così brutto stare insieme? E non intendo insieme nel magazzino con i pantaloni abbassati, ma davvero inseme, come una..coppia.  
Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere, e comunque Mickey non sembrava morire dalla voglia di farlo, si allontanò semplicemente tornando al bancone, con un'ultima parola.  
-Pensaci.


	8. Not myself.

NOT MYSELF  
-MICKEY-  
Guardava Ian tornare nuovamente dietro il bancone, mentre la sua testa si affollava nuovamente di domande. Perché cazzo quel ragazzo doveva sempre fargli fare esami di coscienza e stronzate varie? Perché non poteva mai accontentarsi di quello che avevano? Non era molto, ma era sempre di più di quello che Mickey aveva mai dato a qualcuno, doveva pur contare qualcosa, o no?  
Mickey si passo nervosamente la mano sulla bocca, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso per qualcosa, e riflettè. Ian non sembrava mettergli fretta, se ne stava seduto tranquillamente con uno sguardo rilassato, e Mickey si chiese come si permetteva di fargli una domanda del genere e poi far finta che non gli importasse. Ma a Ian importava, lo sapeva. Insomma, aveva appena lasciato quella testa di cazzo del suo ragazzo soltanto per poter scopare di nuovo con Mickey. Anche se forse, vista la sua richiesta, non si sarebbe accontentato di scopare solamente.  
Ma alla fine sarebbe davvero stato così male stare con Ian? Cioè, starci veramente insieme. Non sarebbe mai diventato una femminuccia che manda le rose o compra i cioccolatini, al massimo gli avrebbe regalato un pacchetto di sigarette ancora chiuso per il suo compleanno, ma hey era pur sempre qualcosa. Era il modo di Mickey di dimostrare che…ci teneva. Già, ormai era piuttosto ovvio anche a lui che, per quanto avesse cercato di negarlo, lui a quel coglione testarossa ci teneva.  
L’idea di stare con Ian gli affollò la mente per tutto il tempo a lavoro, e quando il suo turno finì e passò davanti al bancone si fermò, quasi esitando e guardò Ian. Il ragazzo lo fissava con un sguardo interrogativo.  
-Domani avrai la tua risposta.  
E se ne andò. Mentre tornava a casa ci ripensò, ma alla fine tutto quello che gli veniva in mente era che stando con Ian avrebbe potuto baciarlo di nuovo. Anzi, sarebbe stato più giusto dire semplicemente baciarlo, visto che l’ultima volta era stato il rosso a fare il primo passo, come se fosse lui a comandare, e la cosa aveva dato parecchio fastidio a Mickey. In ogni caso, da quella volta si era ritrovato spesso a fissare le labbra di Ian, quando l’altro non poteva notarlo, ovviamente. Era come se lo richiamassero, e anche solo per questo avrebbe accettato la proposta di Ian.  
Stava sorridendo quando entrò a casa sua spalancando la porta, sentì qualcuno ridere in una maniera assurda, così invece che andare in camera Mickey andò in cucina.  
-Cha cazzo succede?  
Shane e Jamie erano quasi piegati in due dal ridere, e il primo sollevò la testa guardando Mickey con le lacrime agli occhi.  
-Sai cos’abbiamo fatto oggi? Stavamo comprando un po’ d’erba e indovina chi abbiamo visto?  
Mickey lo guardava con uno sguardo interrogativo, e bastò come incoraggiamento per il fratello.  
-Beh c’era Teddy Newt cazzo! Quel frocetto camminava mano nella mano con il suo ragazzo, e allora sai che cos’abbiamo fatto? Li abbiamo buttati nella cisterna dei liquami al fondo del quartiere!  
La risata di Shane e Jamie era assordante, ma a Mickey sembrò che il suono gli arrivasse ovattato alle orecchie, come se avesse un cuscino premuto sulla testa. Anche la sensazione di soffocamento che provava poteva essere associata a quella di un cuscino sul volto, ci mise qualche secondo per riacquistare la lucidità.  
-Beh, non ti fa ridere?  
Jamie lo guardava perplesso, come se non riuscisse a capire perché il fratello non stesse ridendo, insomma quello che avevano fatto era stato esilarante!  
-Spero solo che non vi denuncino brutte teste di cazzo, serve qualcuno che porti i soldi a casa.  
Mickey lasciò la stanza e si chiuse in camera sua, trattenendo l’impulso di tirare un calcio a qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse vicino.  
Non poteva farlo. Non poteva stare con Ian, non in un mondo come quello, non con una famiglia come la sua. Suo padre per il momento era in prigione ma sicuramente se quando fosse uscito avesse scoperto che Mickey stava con un ragazzo non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto pulire la sua cella, perché ci sarebbe tornato per omicidio. Pensare all’ira del padre fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Mickey, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?  
La sua famiglia non era come quella di Ian, dove tutti erano tolleranti e lasciavano persino che quel matto di suo fratello Carl facesse strani esperimenti con gli animali o che si riunivano tutti per trovare una soluzione quando qualcuno faceva una cazzata. Dio santo, non sapeva nemmeno se la sua si potesse chiamare famiglia. L’unica persona di cui gli importasse in quella casa era sua sorella, ma erano entrambi troppo teste di cazzo e orgogliosi per andare apertamente d’accordo.  
Si buttò vestito sul letto, ma non chiuse gli occhi, nemmeno quando le ombre della notte entrarono nella stanza, nemmeno quando sparirono di nuovo per fare spazio al sole. E dopo tutto quel tempo non aveva trovato nessuna soluzione, o almeno, nessuna che lo rendesse felice. Perché doveva essere tutto così fottutamente sbagliato? Perché non poteva avere qualcosa che lo rendesse felice?  
Mickey provò l’impulso di scappare. Di prendere Ian e di scappare il più lontano possibile, e la reputò una cosa fattibile finchè non si rese conto che il rosso non avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua famiglia, mai. Ormai era rassegnato, non c’era altro che potesse fare, e finalmente si assopì.  
Al suo risveglio non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro. Non aveva voglia di guardare Ian negli occhi e digli quello che doveva, ma non poteva fare il vigliacco, lui non era un vigliacco. Ma lui non era nemmeno una femminuccia a cui poteva importare così tanto di qualcuno. Lui non era uno a cui importava cosa pensasse qualcuno di lui. Non era uno che non voleva deludere qualcuno così tanto che avrebbe preferito fare del male a se stesso piuttosto che all’altro.  
Non era lui. Non era più lui. Si era trasformato in una persona completamente diversa, ma stranamente non gli dispiaceva quest’altro se, se non per il fatto che era un debole. E quella parte si poteva correggere. Entrò nel negozio e andò subito da Ian, che stava uscendo dal magazzino con una cassa piena di scatolette di fagioli.  
-Gallagher, la cosa che mi hai detto ieri…non si può fare.  
Ian alzò un sopracciglio e posò a terra la cassa.  
-E perché?  
-Perché io non sono così! Io non posso rischiare di mandare a puttane tutto il mio mondo perché tu vuoi giocare a marito e moglie!  
Mickey si toccò nervosamente la fronte.  
-E ora se vuoi scusarmi, mi prendo la giornata libera.  
Se ne andò senza voltarsi. Non voleva guardare quegli occhi, in cui avrebbe letto solamente delusione. Non voleva sapere di essere stato lui a oscurare la loro luce. Ma lo sapeva anche senza guardare, era tutta colpa sua. Quel tipo aveva ragione, lui non si meritava Ian.


	9. Ultimatum.

ULTIMATUM  
-IAN-  
Non poteva crederci. Mickey se n’era davvero andato liquidandolo così? Dopo che Ian aveva mollato Brian solo per tornare ad avere un qualche tipo di rapporto con lui? Non se lo meritava, decisamente. Ian non sapeva se essere più triste o più incazzato, sicuramente la voragine che gli si era aperta nel petto dopo il rifiuto del ragazzo lo faceva soffrire, ma in quel momento l’impulso più potente dentro di lui era quello di prendere Mickey a picconate sui denti.  
Si diede dello stupido per averci sperato, per aver sperato in un cambiamento da parte di Mickey, per aver sperato di avere una qualche influenza su di lui. Eppure era quasi certo di averlo visto, quel cambiamento. Negli ultimi tempi il ragazzo gli aveva dimostrato decisamente più interesse rispetto al solito, ma probabilmente era solo perché voleva che Ian fosse il suo giocattolo sessuale, e di nessun altro.  
E ora che Ian offriva la possibilità di passare ad un livello successivo, ecco che Mickey si tirava indietro. Il rosso sentiva di non essersi mai sentito tanto deluso dall’altro ragazzo, nemmeno quando aveva scoperto che si scopava Angie, non credeva che fosse totalmente senza palle, anzi gli piaceva il suo lato violento, anche se era strano da pensare, perché con lui si sentiva al sicuro.  
Ma ora sentiva solamente un grande vuoto dentro di se, un vuoto che Mickey avrebbe potuto riempire semplicemente dicendo “Sì.”, ma evidentemente non era quello che voleva. Era da stupidi pensare che Mickey Milkovich potesse mai trasformarsi in un ragazzo amorevole, ma Ian era stanco di cercare sotto la sua maschera imperturbabile un minimo cenno del suo interesse. Si accorse di stare dando così tanto a qualcuno che non gli dava assolutamente nulla in cambio, e non era giusto.  
Dopo un iniziale smarrimento, Ian decise che se voleva affrontare Mickey quello era il momento giusto, perché avrebbe potuto farsi guidare dalla sua rabbia senza pentirsene. Il ragazzo era da poco uscito dal negozio e il rosso afferrò la giacca e chiuse velocemente la porta, senza preoccuparsi di tirare giù la serranda. Camminò velocemente fino a vedere il profilo di Mickey ad un centinaio di metri di distanza, era determinato a mettere le cose in chiaro e lo raggiunse con una corsa, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
Mickey lo guardò stupito, come se vederlo lì fosse l’ultima cosa che si aspettasse, ma Ian non gli diede il tempo di dire niente.  
-Io non lo accetto.  
-Di che cazzo stai parlando, Gallagher?  
Dal tono del ragazzo sembrava davvero che non sospettasse minimamente di cosa Ian stesse parlando, e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Perché era tutto così difficile con lui? Perché non poteva mai essere sincero e far capire che cosa cazzo pensasse? Ian era preso da tutte queste domande e quasi non si accorse del suo pugno che raggiungeva il viso di Mickey.  
L’altro ragazzo non si sarebbe mai aspettato un gesto del genere da parte del tranquillo e sempre sorridente Ian Gallagher, così perse l’equilibrio e si ritrovò a terra a cercare di attutire l’emorragia dal suo naso.  
-Ma che cazzo ti prende?!  
Si tirò in piedi imprecando, ma invece di attaccare Ian sembrava volersene tenere a distanza, come se non fosse più sicuro di conoscere il ragazzo che gli stava davanti e che in quel momento ignorò la sua domanda e prese ad urlargli contro.  
-Sono stanco delle tue fottute scuse. Sono stanco di non sapere mai che cosa ti passa per la testa. Sono stanco di passare le giornate a chiedermi se ti importa qualcosa di me!  
-Perché devi fare la femminuccia, Gallagher? Gli uomini non parlano di sentimenti e cazzate varie.  
Ian si trattenne a malapena dal tirargli un altro pugno.  
-E perché tu devi fare la testa di cazzo, Mickey? Non parlare di sentimenti andava bene un anno fa, quando scopavamo perché non avevamo niente di meglio da fare, ma non adesso. Dopo un anno di scopate pensi che per me sia ancora solo sesso? Pensi che mi vada bene vedere la persona che amo che mi tratta come se fossi un giocattolo, un qualcosa che può sfruttare a suo piacimento?  
Sentiva le lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi, ma non poteva permettersi di piangere, doveva dire tutto quello che aveva dire prima di scoppiare, quella volta sarebbe andato fino in fondo.  
-Non ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, diosanto. Ti ho chiesto se vuoi stare con me, e se non vuoi perché non ci tieni a me è un conto, ma se non vuoi perché non vuoi perdere la tua reputazione è un altro. Se non ci tieni a me hai solo da dirlo, non ti pregherò di rimanere, ma in quel caso non ti dovrai più intromettere. Dovrai stare fuori dalla mia vita, dalle persone che frequento, dovrai smetterla di credere di avere qualche diritto su di me.  
L’espressione di Mickey era indecifrabile, sembrava un misto di dolore e smarrimento, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia dentro di lui, ma Ian non si fece impietosire, era giusto che non fosse sempre lui l’unico a soffrire e a farsi domande.  
-Non mi basta più scopare con te, ok? Voglio sapere se tu lo fai solamente perché sono quello che scopa meglio nei dintorni o perché per te significo qualcosa.  
Dentro di se Ian sapeva che in realtà quello che stava dicendo era “Ti prego, dimmi che per te significo qualcosa, dimmi che non è solo sesso.”, ma non avrebbe implorato, non quella volta. Guardò Mickey negli occhi, per una volta l’altro ragazzo non evitava il suo sguardo, e sperava di apparire determinato come si sentiva dentro di se.  
-Fai i tuoi conti, Mickey. Sono stanco di aspettarti, hai tempo fino a domani per dirmi se ci tieni a me, se ti importa di me, di noi. Se vuoi stare con me oppure no. Puoi scegliere questo, oppure puoi scegliere di tenerti la tua reputazione del cazzo e di perdermi, per sempre.  
Ian si allontanò, attraversando la strada e girandosi solo per dire  
-Questo è un ultimatum.  
Era preso dall’euforia del gesto e non si accorse del fatto che Mickey stava urlando il suo nome.  
Non si accorse nemmeno del camion fin quando non gli finì addosso.  
Fin quando non fu troppo tardi.


	10. His smile.

HIS SMILE  
-MICKEY-  
Era successo tutto così velocemente che non aveva avuto il tempo di fare niente.  
Non aveva avuto il tempo di dire a Ian di stare attento, di tirarlo via dalla strada, di frapporsi tra lui e il camion. L’autista non si era nemmeno fermato, ma Mickey non aveva perso tempo ad insultarlo, si era precipitato dal ragazzo steso sull’asfalto chiamandolo e cercando un qualche segno che stesse bene.  
L’ambulanza era arrivata piuttosto in fretta, considerando il quartiere in cui si trovavano, e Mickey ormai aspettava da come minimo un’ora che qualcuno gli desse delle informazioni. Non aveva pianto, non poteva piangere, doveva essere forte per lui. Nessuno dei familiari di Ian rispondeva al telefono, e stava per riprovare a comporre il numero di Lip, quando un dottore uscì dalla stanza in cui avevano portato Ian. Mickey scattò in piedi e lo raggiunse in un paio di passi.  
-Lei è un familiare?  
-No noi..stiamo insieme.  
Il dottore sollevò leggermente un sopracciglio, ma non fece commenti, per fortuna visto che Mickey l’avrebbe sicuramente pestato e non sarebbe stata una gran mossa.  
-Il ragazzo è privo di sensi al momento. Ha una grave commozione celebrale e la situazione potrebbe aggravarsi o migliorare, dipende da come reagisce il suo corpo. In linea di massima, se non si sveglia entro le prossime dodici ore, nutriamo seri dubbi che possa farlo in futuro.  
Le parole del medico sembrarono dei sassi lanciati contro il volto di Mickey.  
-Posso…posso vederlo?  
-Posso concederti mezz’ora, poi impediremo l’accesso a chiunque non sia un familiare.  
Non importava, mezz’ora andava bene. Anzi, sarebbe andato bene anche solo un minuto. Mickey gli fece un cenno di ringraziamento ed entrò nella stanza. Aveva paura di vedere le condizioni in cui era Ian, paura che non avrebbe retto e sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime. Il ragazzo giaceva nel letto ma, a parte una fasciatura sulla testa, sembrava dormire. A Mickey sarebbe piaciuto svegliarsi al suo fianco, un giorno, ma non gliel’aveva mai detto. C’erano tante cose che non gli aveva mai detto e che poteva non avere più l’occasione di dirgli.  
Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette su una sedia.  
-Hey…so che non puoi sentirmi, e so che ti potrebbe sembrare una presa per il culo che lo stia facendo ora, ma voglio darti una risposta. Probabilmente non avrò il coraggio di ripeterti tutto quanto quando ti sveglierai, perché lo sai che sono una grande testa di cazzo, quindi spero che tu mi senta. Non sono bravo a dire quello che provo, e specialmente con te faccio fatica perché il tuo sguardo mi intimorisce. Ho sempre paura di deluderti e lo so che non parlandoti lo faccio ancora di più, ma non posso farci niente, non posso sopportare di farti stare male.  
Mickey prese la mano di Ian tra le sue e la accarezzò leggermente mentre parlava.  
-Questa è una delle cose che avrei voluto fare..tenerti per mano, poterti stringere senza dovermi preoccupare del giudizio degli altri. Ma sono stato accecato dal mio stupido orgoglio e non mi sono accorto dell’unica cosa veramente importante..tu. Noi. Quando mi hai chiesto se mi importasse di te avrei voluto ridere, perché ai miei occhi era talmente ovvio quanto tu fossi importante per me, che quasi non ci credevo. Ma poi mi sono accorto che non ho mai fatto niente per dimostrartelo e che tu non ti meritavi un trattamento del genere.  
Il ragazzo sentiva gli occhi che gli diventavano umidi, quindi prese un respiro prima di continuare.  
-E ora che sei qui in queste condizioni, mi accorgo di quanto tutto di te mi manchi. Mi mancano i tuoi occhi sinceri, il modo che hai di arruffarti i capelli, o l’espressione che fai quando sei confuso. Ma soprattutto mi manca il tuo sorriso. Hai un sorriso stupendo, lo sai? Uno di quei sorrisi che potrebbero illuminare ogni cosa, che potrebbero farti ottenere ogni cosa, almeno da me. E adoro il fatto che quando sorridi il tuo sorriso arriva fino agli occhi e li rende ancora più luminosi.  
Mickey fece una mezza risata.  
-Cristo, hai visto? Sono diventato una fottuta femminuccia per te.  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul volto di Ian, era così spento, non voleva nemmeno pensare che sarebbe potuto restare così per sempre.  
-Ma lo rifarei, lo rifarei mille volte per te. Sarei qualsiasi cosa per te, darei qualsiasi cosa. E quando ti sveglierai niente potrà rendermi più felice che dire che sei il mio ragazzo, hai capito? Quindi per piacere, svegliati brutto stronzo, non posso sopportare l’idea di non vederti più, di non vedere più il tuo sorriso o di non sentire più la tua voce.  
Ormai Mickey aveva rinunciato al proposito di trattenere le lacrime, che gli scorrevano calde lungo le guance. Nessuno poteva vantarsi di aver visto Mickey Milkovich piangere, ma ora la sua reputazione non contava più, ora l’orgoglio era sparito e dentro di lui c’era solo dolore e preoccupazione e..amore.  
-Non posso fare a meno di pensare che è tutta colpa mia se ti è successo questo. Se io ti avessi detto subito quanto ci tenevo, se non avessi fatto la testa di cazzo come al solito e avessi detto di si alla tua richiesta, ora saremmo insieme, tu magari mi staresti sorridendo, oppure staremmo ridendo per qualcosa, ma sicuramente non sarebbe successo questo. E ora…se dovesse succederti qualcosa non potrei mai perdonarmelo, non potrei mai vivere con il peso che ti sia capitato questo solo perché non sono stato abbastanza uomo da dirti quanto fossi importante. Perché per quanto io continui a dire che sarebbe stato da femminuccia esprimere i miei sentimenti, in realtà avrebbe fatto di me un uomo. Non posso essere un uomo senza di te..non sono niente senza di te.  
La voce del ragazzo era rotta dai singhiozzi, non riusciva quasi più a parlare.  
-Torna da me…ti prego.  
Mickey che implorava era quasi strano quanto Mickey che piangeva, ma ormai il vecchio se stesso non esisteva più, era stato rimpiazzato da questa nuova versione di se, più adulta. Ed era tutto merito di Ian, quel ragazzo l’aveva trasformato in meglio e Mickey non l’aveva mai ringraziato. Non l’aveva ringraziato nemmeno per aver lasciato il suo ragazzo, o per essere sempre stato così determinato con Mickey nonostante l’altro sembrava non tenerci.  
Mickey rimase quasi un’ora nella stanza, il dottore era venuto a chiamarlo, ma quando l’aveva visto stringere la mano di Ian e guardare il suo viso con gli occhi pieni di pianto, non aveva avuto cuore di mandarlo via. Il ragazzo stava per chiamare Mandy e dirle dell’accaduto, quando notò un movimento, quasi impercettibile. Le dita di Ian si mossero appena e Mickey si alzò immediatamente in piedi e accarezzò dolcemente il viso del ragazzo.  
-Ian, sono qui, sono con te.  
Un altro movimento, le palpebre di Ian si sollevarono lentamente, come se si fosse appena svegliato con il sole in faccia, e Mickey non potè impedire alle sue labbra di aprirsi in un enorme sorriso, ma in ogni caso non lo voleva nemmeno.  
-Mickey..?  
La voce di Ian era roca, ma era pur sempre la sua voce, quello sguardo era confuso, ma era pur sempre il suo sguardo. Mickey era stanco di opporsi a quello che voleva il suo cuore, stanco che il suo orgoglio gli impedisse di essere felice. Si chinò in avanti e finalmente le sue labbra furono su quelle di Ian. Le labbra del rosso erano morbide, accoglienti, e quella volta parteciparono entrambi al bacio, perché Ian, una volta resosi conto di cosa stava succedendo, ricambiò. Ed era tutto quello che Mickey voleva, era tutto quello che gli serviva per stare bene.  
Dopo un po’ si staccò sorridendo, e vide sul viso del rosso confusione, più che altro.  
-Per cos’era questo?  
Mickey rise e quella volta guardò negli occhi il ragazzo, non aveva paura di deluderlo, non sarebbe più successo.  
-Perché ti amo.  
Ed eccolo. Comparve sulle labbra di Ian e rifletteva esattamente quello sulle labbra di Mickey, quello di cui non si sarebbe mai e poi mai stancato.  
Il suo sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Okay, so che se la traducessi in inglese la leggerebbero decisamente più persone, e magari in futuro lo farò, ma per ora questa FF è la mia bimba e non voglio cambiarla. Spero che vi piaccia!  
> -NeensOBrien


End file.
